


Past Love

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationships, Past recollection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galia recounts his first Elven love to Dorian only to discover that he became the Hero of Ferelden...and is on his way to Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Love

"No da'len! I shall not have you parading around in that shemlen village!"

Galia rolled his eyes. He didn't really care about what the Keeper was saying to him. He'd rather be off studying the fade or reading some books he'd traded some pelts for at said village. She grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to look at her.

"You are the first of this clan!!! You must set an example and you must keep the old ways alive! You cannot do that by being in shem villages!"

He looked her straight into her eyes, creasing his brows before brushing her hand off his face. "Keeper, I am no longer a child. I can handle myself just fine in shem villages. I do not need to be coddled any longer by you or anyone else in the clan."

She shot him a disapproving glare. "I know you can handle yourself da'len...I know that you can handle whom ever you've been seeing in the village..."

Galia froze,. "How did could she know this? Was someone following him into the villages? Were they spying on him?" His thoughts to began to run rampant in his mind. He was so distracted that he did not notice his brother, Talon, approaching them.

"You sent for me Keep?" Talon asked as he stood next to Galia causing him to lose his train of thought.

"I need you to to watch him." She responded with a firm voice. 

"Watch him? Why keeper? He hasn't set anything fire has he?" Galia scowled at him, hitting him on the shoulder. 

"Because he needs to be, alright da'len?" She pointed at Galia shaking her finger at him, like a an old women would when scolding a child. "I am getting your brother to watch you. I now realize that I have no other choice. If you had just kept it within the clan and not gone off to that village, I would not been speaking these words to you right now." 

She sighed before taking her leave of the brothers. Galia turned to face Talon only to be greeted by a look of disgust. Talon was two years his junior yet he acted like he was two years his senior. Talon motioned for them to move to a more private location within the camp grounds and they moved in silence to to spot he had indicated. As they moved, Galia could feel the disapproving stares of his clan members burning into his back. Talon confronted once they had reached the slightly more secluded location.

"Why? Why Galia? Just...why did you have sneak off again? What was it? Like the fifth time within the span of three days not even. Who or what outside of our clan is so important?!" Talon demanded to know, he was obliviously fed up with Galia's sneaking around. Galia looked at him in silence for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell his brother the truth behind his little excursions. He took a deep breath before placing a hand on Talon's shoulder and gently shaking his head. "Talon, you're getting the wrong idea about all of this, as is the Keeper! There is no one or anything really outside the clan that is-"

Talon slapped Galia's hand from his shoulder. "I know I'm not! I've seen the kind of gifts you've returned with...and I can tell that they are elven made...but only the kind you'd find being created in allinages"

Galia realized that there was no use in hiding the truth any longer and let out a long heavy sigh. "Alright...you got me. His name is Theric Tabris, I initially met him on the outskirts of the village after a Templar he spotted me sneaking about. He noted the me and that the Templr had begun to stalk me...he distracted the Templar , which in allowed me to escape captive and possibly a life locked in a Circle. I gave him a gift the next I saw him in order to thank for helping me. One thing led to the and our relation began it wasn't long before it escalated into what it currently is...I mean what it was." 

"So...let me get this straight, your in love with a city elf? And what in the creators names do you mean was Galia?!" Talon looked at him, more confused than ever as how his brother came to love a city elf. "Yes I did ok? Now...can we drop this or what? Talon, what I mean is we...what I'm trying to say is we aren't together anymore...that's what I discovered today when I went to see him...and possibly why the keeper found me out." Talon noticed tears sunning down his brothers cheeks and reach his arm up, gently wiping them from his eyes, a tears Galis had not realize had begun to fall. "He...he's moving to Ferelden with his family today. I arrived in the alliange to find his family finishing their packing. He told me it was over and then acted like we'd only ever been friends. He...he broke my...my heart after ripping it out and stomping on it." The tears began to flow even more and he felt as if they were unstoppable. "I thought I'd finally found the one ha know? I really thought he was the one Talon." he cried out between sobs. "I went today...beaches I wanted to ask him if he'd return to the clan with me. To start a life anew with me!" Talon hated seeing hi/ brother like this, it's a rare enough sight to see Galia even tear up let alone break down to this degree. He pulled him into a hug, gently stroking his hair and whispering kind, claiming words into his ears for that's was all he knew he could do for him.

~*~

"So...he moved, did not tell you this fact in first place...then proceeded to act like nothing ever happened between the two of you? To be frankly honest Amatus, this sounds a lot like Tevinter." 

Galia leaned back into Dorian's embrace before wrapping his lovers arms around him. He gently placed his arms on top of Dorian's before releasing a long overdue sigh. "I know, stupid isn't it? Theric was the first non-dalish man...I mean male elf, I had ever really developed feelings for. I've felt like I shouldn't have been surprised with what had occurred...after thinking about it, it seems like there were a millions he did to foreshadow the up and coming move." Gently, Dorian kissed the top of Galia's head, smiling down at him. "Well then, I consider him a very sore loser. I don't think he ever realize what he had lost." Galia looked up at him, being greeted by Dorian's ever so charming smile. "I know what you mean...but then again,meow I was to know that my ex lover was to be the Hero of Ferelden. And...I never expected him to actually send a letter saying he's on his way here..." The smile faded from Dorian's face. "He's coming here! What ever for?!" Galia looked away taking Dorian's arms off him and sting up off the couch before walking over to the giant fireplace in his room. 

"Morrigan suggested I contact him...she thought he'd be a vital asset against Corypheus. I asked Leliana to track him down seeing as she knew him during the blight...when I received his response and read it." He turned to face Dorian who was moving towards him. Dorian I don't know what to do...he even said "I wish to see if we can re kindle our flame." I...I'm with you know and I fear something bad will occur when he arrives and I just..." He grabbed his hard with his hands as he began to cry. Dorian pulled him into his embrace, gently stroking his hair. "Amatus, I am here for you no matter what. Situations like this happens all the time back home and some did have happy endings believe it or not. If things God bad we could just get Sera to scare him away with bees." Galia laughed a bit and kissed the man. Dorian slide his hands down grabbing his ass and squeezing it as he deepened the kiss. Galia squeaked a bit before pushing away slight. 

"I-I should-" Hiss face was beet red, his ears were twitching like crazy and he could his feel body react to Dorian's every touch to the point where he knew that his arousal would soon be visible. "You should stay with me Amatus." Dorian growled into his ear as he traced the edges of it with his tougne. "Aahh" Galia let out a whimper as Dorian began to such on the tip of his ear. Dorian's hands moved to the front of his breaches, unloading them with quick nimble hands while he slowly began to kiss his neck. "D-Dorian..." A whine escaped his lips as Dorian pulled his pants down, releasing his harder member, His breath hitched as Dorian took it in his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Instinctively, he began to roll his hips before Dorian stopped him, standing up. "Shall we move to the bed...Amatus." Dorian whispered in his ear causing his whole body to shudder. He followed Dorian to the bed, lying across it before Dorian resumed what he was doing. 

Galia moaned as well as whimpered as he began to fell his climaxes approach. His breath became harsh and heavy, he began to buck his hips to make up for the lost friction need to achieve his orgasm. "Dorian!!!" He cried out his lovers name as his back arched and he hit his climax, his body shuddered with pleasure as he relaxed against the bed once more. Dorian swollen his lovers hot seed, licking his lips as he grabbed the vial of oil sitting on the side table. He uncorked it, pouring some onto Galia's ass before removing his own breaches. Gently, he inserted a finger into his lover check for any sings or discomfort. Galia whined as Dorian began to penetrate his insides. Dorian added another finger and other until all his lover could produce were moans, whines and whimpers. "You look marvellous Amatus." He smiled kissing his lover once again before lining his shaft up with his lovers entrance. He thrust in causing Galia to cry out in pleasure.

"Dorian please!!!" He cried as Dorian continued to thrust into him. Dorian's pace slowly became quicker and quicker as his orgasm built up, Galia's own orgasm was retuning as well, his stiffing cock bouncing off his stomach with each thrust. "Dorian...I can't...I'm going to come!" He cried out as he hit his second orgasm. Dorian felt Galia tighten around him as he too hit his orgasm. He removed himself from his lover, lying next to him kissing him on the cheek. Galia turn onto his side in order to look at his lover. "I needed that...Vhenan." He said with a smile. Dorian chuckled. "As did I."

~*~

A few hours passed and they were now in clean clothing, recognizing the books in the library as they tended to do in their free time together. A scout came rushing up the stairs and whizzed past them, heading towards Leliana's loft. "He seems in a rush, must have useful information for our dear spy master." Galia smiled and nodded his head. "Probably." Not too long after the scout had whizzed by did another run up the stairs but this time stopped at the inquisitor. "Your worship. I have a message for you." Galia put another book in its slot before looking at the scout. "What is it?" The scout too no time in relying the message to him. "The Hero of Ferelden has arrived and is waiting for you in the main hall. Dorian turned to look at his lover and was greeted by a rice riddle with horror. "H-he's here?!" He exclaimed as he dropped the pile of books he was carrying. "Yes my lord...what do wish me to tell him?" Galia didn't now what to do, for the first time in forever, he was speechless. "Tell him the Inqusitor is a tad busy at the moment and will greet him later." The scout nodded, taking her leave as Dorian pulled him it o his embrace. "He's here...he's actually...here."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure yet but I may make this from a one shot to a chapter story but I'm not entirely certain. Thanks for reading though :D


End file.
